Una luz pokemon detras de un adios
by LinkZX
Summary: Siempre seremos las mejores amigas ¿Verdad? Esos malditos. "No me abandones" -Espero sea de su agrado, fue escita para una amiga en navidad hace ya un año, y me gustaria que ustedes tambien la disfrutacen con esta musica para su mejor agrado /watch?v QrJzH118U-s -


UNA LUZ POKEMON DETRÁS DE UN ADIOS

-Nuestra valiente y linda entrenadora Kagura DM seguía con su camino al siguiente estadio para la que sería la última batalla antes del gran campeonato de la región. Una medalla la separaba de conquistar sus sueños de ser la mejor-.

Kagura: Solo esta medalla –decía con anhelo, mientras alzaba su puño al viento, como tratando de golpear al aire-, y muy pronto, seré la mejor entrenadora de todo el mundo.

-Garchomp estaba muy debilitado, la batalla se había extendido más de lo esperado, ¿Cómo podía poseer tanta fuerza ese Pikachu? Sus ataques eran demasiado poderosos, incluso más que los de cualquier Raichu que hubiese enfrentado en el pasado. La respiración de ambos Pokemones era agitada, pero en sus miradas se podía observar ese fuego, el deseo de la victoria que ellos y sus entrenadores ansiaban. Pikachu lanzo un gruñido, Garchomp hizo lo mismo en señal de que esto aún no terminaba… ambos pokemones se lanzaron al ataque sin parecerles importar nada más en absoluto. El cuerpo de Garchomp pareció envolverse en llamas, mientras que Pikachu fue rodeado por la electricidad, toda su alma estaba puesta en esos ataques, el impacto fue inminente, el estadio retumbo; las personas permanecían expectantes a que la cortina de polvo se disipara… ¡ambos pokemones seguían de pie!, el silencio fue lo único que reino por unos segundos. Garchomp miro al pequeño Pikachu, pareció dar una sonrisa y cayó al suelo totalmente exhausto-.

Kagura: Ese pikachu… la próxima vez lo derrotaremos y seremos los nuevos campeones. Espera –miro sobre su eje dando un giro sobre su pie derecho- ¡Garchomp! ¿En dónde te metiste esta vez?, sabía que dejarla fuera de su pokebola solo me traería problemas, ya me las pagara esa traviesa.

-Kagura continuo caminando, ella sabía perfectamente que esa chica pronto regresaría a su lado, a veces le daba por investigar un poco, o sabrá que le pasaba en la mente en ocasiones. Justo en el momento que tenía pensado detener su andar, puesto que ya se había tardado más de lo habitual y se encontraba por primera vez preocupada, Dead Master (su hermosa Garchomp) apareció de entre los árboles. Levanto una de sus garras bien afiladas y lanzo un "Gaaarr" a modo de saludo; Kagura la metió en la pokebola, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa para ella misma.

La noche le alcanzo a sí que decidió armar su tienda de acampar entre unos árboles que le rodeaban dándole un buen espacio para preparar la cocina. Dead Master se escapó de su pokebola, como habitualmente solía hacerlo, y se sentó al lado de su entrenadora. Ambas lucían muy contentas, mientras Kagura hablaba su compañera parecía entender cada una de sus palabras, era su mejor amiga. La había atrapado desde que era tan solo una pequeña-.

-Su madre hacía varios años que se había retirado del camino de las batallas pokemon. Y aunque nunca quiso decirle a su hija el porqué de aquello, nunca tuvieron que preocuparse puesto que el gimnasio que había tenido les había dejado el suficiente sustento para vivir cómodamente. Sin embargo nunca dejaron de ser esas personas humildes, y los lujos nunca les tentaron los corazones. En algún momento de la infancia de Kagura, alrededor de los 7 años; ella junto a su madre paseaban a la orilla del río del pueblo, era el recorrido favorito de la pequeña. Mientras la niña saltaba cogida del brazo de su madre, la señora miro a un pequeño Gible; a Kagura siempre le había encantado el Garchomp de su madre, para ella era la criatura más majestuosa que pudiera haber sobre la tierra. Su madre paro en seco y ella le copio, miro a donde su mamá miraba intensamente, después giro su cabeza y miro a su hija al momento que pronunciaba "ese de ahí podría ser algún día el mejor amigo de tu vida ¿no crees?" con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Tomo la pokebola que tenía en su pendiente, nada más que unas Master Ball, y la coloco en la palma de la mano de Kagura "solo lánzala y amalo, tal como me amas a mi"; la pequeña esfera creció asustando un poco a Kagura, que la miro un instante, el Gible detecto el peligro, se tensó pero aún no había visto a sus "acosadoras". Kagura no lo pensó dos veces y lanzo, la pokebola golpeo al Gible en su frente, este realizo una mueca de dolor, pero en un santiamén fue capturado-.

-Kagura despertó al alba. Su viaje continúo por un largo periodo antes de poder llegar al gimnasio donde por fin podría conseguir su última medalla. Por fin estaba frente a el. Las puertas se abrieron lenta y pesadamente. Entro a paso lento, contemplando la majestuosidad del sitio. Un enorme salón decorado con pequeños volcanes a los costados, no sabía si lo que salía de ellos era lava de verdad o no, pero se veían espectaculares, el techo era un lienzo pintado de carmesí, como un atardecer, simplemente hermoso, algunos pokemones tipo dragón danzaban sobre ella. Esa era la bienvenida a los entrenadores que llegaban para desafiar al líder del gimnasio FalconSun (alusivo al ave fénix, o al fuego; más que nada).

¿?: Mi nombre es Roy, bienvenido seas retador. En mi hogar las reglas son simples, así que presta atención que no me gusta repetir. Una sola batalla, pierde y podrás regresar cuando gustes, gana y… obtendrás la medalla de lava.

Kagura: "Una sola batalla, eso lo hace más interesante" ¡Que así sea Roy! –Extendió su brazo derecho señalando con el índice a su contrincante-.

Roy: Ese es el espíritu del fuego, lo veo en tus ojos –se colocó en su lugar del campo-.

El campo era una superficie rocosa con algunas grietas; y superficies onduladas, una pequeña parte en el centro era completamente lisa. Los volcanes alrededor hicieron erupción, el juez salió por un costado a la mitad del campo de batalla y "¡que comience la batalla!" grito. Roy eligió a Blaziken, Kagura a Garchomp. Blaziken arremetió con puño de fuego, pero Dead Master lo esquivo por poco y contraataco con cuchillada; Kagura pensó que había acertado pero ese Blaziken era demasiado veloz y de un momento a otro pareció desaparecer del sitio, reapareciendo unos metros delante de Garchomp.

Roy: Tu Garchomp es muy veloz, eludió nuestro ataque… algo por lo que aquí solo es una batalla, es porque eso aumenta la adrenalina, la presión y el deseo de triunfar… Blaziken, ¡Mega evolución!

Kagura: "Si, esto es una batalla de verdad, como contra aquel Pikachu" ¡Dead Master, Mega evolución!

Ambos pokemones lucían imponentes. La verdadera batalla estaba por iniciar. Dead Master utilizo tormenta de arena; Roy perdió de vista a su Blaziken pero aun así se mantenía sereno, lo cual preocupo un poco a Kagura. Dead Master ataco con furia dragón, Blaziken lo esquivo con un salto y se colocó detrás de Garchomp asestándole una patada ígnea justo en la zona dorsal. El ataque mando a volar a Dead Master un par de metros pero se reincorporo rápidamente, "su mega evolución lo hace aún más veloz y la tormenta de arena no parece afectarle" pensaba Kagura mientras intentaba realizar un plan para detener a ese Blaziken. Esta vez fue Blaziken quien comando el ataque con un ataque rápido, se movía tan veloz que Dead Master no podía enfocarlo bien, la tormenta de arena se disipo en un instante y Roy sonrió, provocando cierta molestia a Kagura, quien apretó los dientes. La lucha continúo un par de minutos cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos pokemones asestaban y recibían golpes casi por igual, aunque Blaziken llevaba una pequeña ventaja. "No puedo dejar que termine así" ordeno a Dead Master utilizar escavar continuas veces, Roy se miraba pensativo "¿Qué demonios planea?", Blaziken esperaba paciente la indicación de su maestro. Blaziken ataco con patada ígnea, doble patada, ataque rápido, gancho alto, pero todo fue eludido por Dead Master quien utilizaba los agujeros para huir de los ataques. Blaziken se veía notoriamente cansado tras fallar sus arremetidas. "Tal vez no es mi estilo, pero no puedo perder", una vez más el campo fue cubierto con una tormenta de arena, Blaziken miraba a sus alrededores, sintió un cuchillazo por un costado e intento golpear algo, pero solo le dio a las partículas de arena que flotaban por todo el lugar, luego fue embestido por una poderosa carga dragón. Finalmente la arena se disipo sola, mostrando a Mega Garchomp de pie frente a un Blaziken exhausto arrodillado frente a ella. Roy levanto su pokebola, Blaziken perdió la mega evolución y fue introducido en dicho objeto.

Roy: Fue una batalla espectacular retadora –se acercó a paso lento hacia Kagura hasta que quedo frente a ella. Saco una pequeña medalla con el símbolo de un ave envuelto en fuego, color rojo; y se la entrego- Felicidades.

Kagura: -Miro la medalla por unos instantes, paso por un lado de Roy y abrazo efusivamente a Dead Master quien perdía su mega evolución en ese momento- ¡Lo hicimos! –Decía una y otra vez mientras saltaba de alegría con su compañera-.

-Después de haberse despedido del entrenador Roy, Kagura continuo su viaje, esta vez su destino era el gran campeonato, deseaba obtener el primer lugar, ser la número uno, pero para ello, tendría que vencer a aquel retador y su Pikachu-.

Kagura: Ese chico…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Dead Master quien se escapó de su Pokebola, le hizo un gesto que entendió rápidamente, ella tenía hambre. Los demás chicos ya habían comido, incluso Dead Master, "¿Cómo era posible que aun tuviese hambre?" se cuestionó, pero bueno…si su amiga tenía hambre no había más remedio que darle de comer. Kagura veía sorprendida como Dead Master acababa con la ración que le había servido y aun pedía más. Luego de tres raciones grandes Dead Master quedo satisfecha y se durmió. Kagura la veía como si intentara analizarla con la mirada, pero no podía encontrar que podía provocar ese extraño comportamiento en ella. Vencida decidió recostarse junto a su amiga.

Un mes después por fin estaban cerca de donde sería el campeonato pokemon. Solo había que atravesar un claro algo largo, y llegaría a la ciudad donde se celebraría dicho evento. Dead Master había seguido comportándose de manera extraña durante todo el viaje, a veces parecía más agresiva incluso con Kagura, otras muy sensible, como si fuese una chica adolescente "¿Acaso los pokemones sufren la adolescencia?" se cuestionó Kagura por un momento, pero la idea le pareció un poco tonta y decidió no darle mucha importancia, tal vez era una etapa, eso sí, de los pokemones y pronto se le pasaría. Continuando con su viaje, en medio del trayecto diviso una especia de casa o edificio abandonado, pero lo que la intrigo es que pudo mirar claramente a varios sujetos del Equipo Rocket entrando ahí.

Kagura: "Sé que es peligroso que vaya sola, pero esos son unos bandidos malnacidos, solo veré que planean e iré rápidamente con alguna oficial Jenny".

Avanzo con cautela sin que la vieran, nadie montaba guardia realmente, porque de haberlo hecho la habrían descubierto rápidamente por lo amplio y abierto del paisaje. Se colocó en uno de los costados de la edificación, miraba que salían unos hombres que parecían darles órdenes a otros que aún permanecían dentro. Únicamente pudo escuchar claramente algo sobre estropear el torneo, parecía que su objetivo era capturar a los pokemones más extraños, los legendarios que posiblemente algunos entrenadores usarían en sus batallas.

A Kagura los pokemones legendarios no le asustaban, en su larga travesía había vencido a unos cuantos, bueno, Dead Master lo había logrado.

Cuando los tipos de fuera abandonaron el área ella entro antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Miro en sentido de su espalda, la puerta necesitaba código para ser abierta, en menudo lio se encontraba ahora "¿Cómo rayos saldré de aquí?" pensó preocupada.

El Equipo Rocket terminaba de ajustar una enorme máquina que despedía de su centro una enorme cantidad de energía eléctrica, como si fuese un generador súper potente de exagerada dimensiones. Todo esto lo vio Kagura quien tuvo que bajar varios niveles. Aunque aún no había sido descubierta, su corazón latía fuertemente, realmente ya no quería permanecer en ese lugar.

La máquina en cuestión seria usada para atacar con ciertas descargas eléctricas a todos los presentes, a los humanos con un voltaje solo lo suficiente para dejarlos inconscientes, pero para los pokemones sería mayor la descarga y aún más para los legendarios. Poseía cientos, tal vez miles de cables que brillaban entre azul y amarillo, cargados de electricidad, aún estaban haciendo las pruebas; aun así pudo escuchar que en una hora estaría listo, y que atacarían en cuanto comenzara el campeonato.

Kagura tenía que salir de ahí a toda costa, corrió subiendo nuevamente los niveles sin ser vista, llego a la entrada principal, pero no conocía el maldito código, llamo a Dead Master quien utilizo cuchillada y partió en varias partes la puerta. La alarma se activó, todos los miembros que se encontraban ahí del Equipo Rocket salieron inmediatamente. Kagura ya se encontraba a unos 30 metros del edificio, y el Equipo Rocket detrás de ella.

Una llamarada paso por un costado de Kagura, quien se detuvo y giro al instante. Varios Houndoom le gruñían ferozmente y se encontraban listos para atacarla. Un miembro del Equipo Rocket dio un paso al frente y hablo…

¿?: Niñita, es una lástima que nos hayas encontrado, tendremos que acabar contigo, y yo que no quería otra víctima más en mi historial –alzo los brazos a la altura de sus hombros por los costados en señal de "no hay más que hacer" y se dio la vuelta-. Aunque podrías unírtenos, eres muy bella y tu mirada tiene mucho fuego –sus compañeros rieron uniformemente-.

Kagura sintió repugnancia ante ese comentario, ese tipo era sin dudas un total idiota, todo el Equipo Rocket era estúpido. Dead Master salto y se posiciono delante de su maestra, cruzando sus brazos para mostrar sus navajas en modo de combate. Los Houndoom atacaron con lanzallamas, Dead Master tomo a Kagura y con un gran salto se alejó del peligro, bajo a Kagura y se giró nuevamente contra sus contrincantes. Dead Master utilizo placaje sobre varios Houndoom, enseguida ataco con cuchillada, esquivo un par de embestidas, y arremetió con furia dragón y Garra de dragón.

Los miembros del Equipo Rocket se encontraban pasmados. La mayoría de sus pokemones se encontraban totalmente derrotados; ordenaron a sus Houndoom usar finta, un puñado de 4 perros golpearon al mismo tiempo a Dead Master, Kagura grito, su amiga se levantó y esquivo los lanzallamas. Los Houndoom restantes mega evolucionaron. Sus lanzallamas eran muy intensos, Garchomp esquivo tres pero fue golpeado directamente por el cuarto. Gruño débilmente, estaba algo molesta, utilizo Furia dragón una vez más, uno de los rivales cayó ante el ataque, y los otros tres se vieron sorprendidos por una carga dragón.

Kagura estaba un poco más aliviada, pensó que sus agresores huirían tras su derrota, pero no fue así. Esta chica no podía arruinar sus planes, y aunque no se encontraba al 100%... la máquina fue activada.

Un gran estruendo se oyó en el lugar, el suelo se estremeció, Kagura y Dead Master se aferraron la una a la otra para no caer. Una enorme máquina se encontraba frente a ellas; la miraba como hipnotizada, y con cierto miedo.

Varios cables se alzaron cargados de electricidad, parecían tentáculos danzando en el aire alrededor de ese artefacto monstruoso. Uno de los cables se dirigió velozmente a Kagura quien pareció no verlo, pero Dead Master si, y la cubrió del ataque con una cuchillada, rebanando el cable, aunque recibió una descarga de aquello, provocando que soltara un pequeño "gaaarrr". Más ataques se produjeron sobre ellas, Kagura fue rozada sobre sus hombros, pero por suerte su mochila le cubrió aunque esta cayó de su espalda, y ahí se encontraban sus pokebolas, con sus demás amigos. Quiso regresar a por ella pero una detonación mando a volar la mochila, y ella solo pudo cubrirse el rostro por el polvo que se alzó, sintió como era tomada de la cintura nuevamente y puesta lentamente en otra superficie, Dead Master le había salvado de nuevo.

Varios de esos "tentáculos" alcanzaron a Dead Master, provocándole un enorme dolor, Kagura grito desesperada y activo la mega evolución. Los cables se separaron de ella, pero uno alcanzo a Kagura, quien sintió un enorme escalofrió, una enorme energía recorrer su cuerpo; su cuerpo se tensó, perdió absoluta movilidad y cayo de frente en el pasto. Dead Master miro a su entrenadora en el piso, grave error de su parte, mas "tentáculos" la volvieron a envolver, gruñía del dolor, Kagura solo podía escucharla sufrir, no había nada más que pudiera hacer, ni siquiera era capaz de hablar, su mirada a duras penas se mantenía abierta y enfocada en su amiga.

Dead Master envolvió su cuerpo en energía, se liberó por segunda ocasión y corrió en dirección contraria a su atacante.

Kagura: "¿A dónde vas?" –Su boca por fin pudo moverse- ¡No te vayas, no me abandones! –grito fuertemente-.

Se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas "ese de ahí podría ser algún día el mejor amigo de tu vida ¿no crees?" recordó los palabras de su madre, y sus ojos se cristalizaron intensamente "No me abandones amiga, no me dejes sola" bajo su rostro, no podía creerlo, no quería aceptarlo.

El Equipo Rocket se acercó lentamente a ella.

¿?: Pobre niñita, abandonada por su propio pokemon. Bueno fue una decisión muy inteligente, ese Garchomp habría muerto de seguir luchando.

Kagura: … "Al menos vivirás amiga, espero que encuentres a alguien que te sepa amar".

Kagura se encontraba resignada, aceptaría su prematura muerte en ese sitio, y todo "por tonta" pensó para sí misma.

¿?: Tal vez, deberíamos, jugar un poco con ella antes de que muera –acerco su mano lentamente a Kagura-.

Antes de que la mano de ese sujeto le tocara, Kagura escucho un grito horrible proveniente de él, alzo un poco la mirada y vio cómo su mano izquierda había sido rebanada. Dead Master había vuelto y no se miraba nada contenta. Su corazón dio un vuelco, estaba a punto de estallar de alegría, justo cuando iba a gritarle "¡Has vuelto!" Dead Master soltó el rugido más fuerte y aterrador que jamás haya escuchado en su vida… estaba cargado de odio, coraje; pero por alguna razón también le transmitió confianza y seguridad.

Sus ojos no estaban preparados para lo que vería a continuación… una carnicería total. Dead Master no tuvo piedad alguna, y se lanzó cruelmente sobre cada uno de los miembros del Equipo Rocket. Los acuchillaba, los quemaba, los embestía con tanta fuerza que destruía sus pulmones y alguno que otro órgano, los Houndoom sufrieron el mismo destino. Kagura estaba en shock, acaso esa era su Dead Master, su traviesa y confiable amiga de toda la vida. El fuego en sus ojos, se veía tan diferente.

Frente a entrenadora y Pokemon se encontraba la enorme máquina y un solo miembro del Equipo Rocket, que parecía no inmutarse por la escena presenciada.

¿?: Nunca me había topado con un pokemon que tuviese esa mirada, que asesinara de esa manera, es simplemente perfecto.

Kagura: ¡Callate! ¡Ella no es ninguna asesina, solo me protege! ¿Verdad Dead Master?

Dead Master miraba al oponente frente suyo sin desconcentrarse. Este alzo los brazos, la maquina ataco con todos sus cables eléctricos, Dead Master esquivo los primeros pero fue atrapada por los demás, la corriente era exageradamente intensa, la pokemon sentía que sus fuerzas se escapaban, gruñía desesperada, furiosa. Kagura por fin pudo ponerse de pies, tomo un trozo de madera, y se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a su agresor, quien miraba con cara de psicópata como Dead Master sufría. Y sin previo aviso, Kagura atravesó el pecho de ese tipo. Dead Master perdió la mega evolución, y en cualquier momento quedaría inconsciente. El sujeto miraba a Kagura con el temple frio, sonrió levemente, y chasqueo los dedos antes de morir.

Aquella monstruosidad soltó a Dead Master, uno de su "tentáculos" alcanzo a Kagura, la alzo por los cielos mientras la electricidad recorría su cuerpo, ella perdió el conocimiento.

Kagura: "Escucho… unos latidos. ¿Serán los míos? ¿Acaso morí?". –Unas esferas tocaron su rostro, o al menos eso es lo que ella sentía sobre el- "Dead Master… no, así no son sus manos, y estas son como esferas ¿Quién es?"

Kagura no podía abrir los ojos.

"Te amo, y siempre lo hice, perdóname por lo que viste hoy, pero tú eres lo más importante para mí…adiós", escucho el mensaje dentro de su mente.

Kagura: ¡Dead Master! –sus ojos se abrieron, y se sentó arrodillada con las manos sobre sus rodillas, su respiración era agitada-. Dead… ¿Master?

Su amiga, compañera, su pokemon… tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos cerrados, en posición lateral, como si estuviera dormida. Kagura se arrastró lentamente a ella, sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Su corazón latía con una fuerza descontrolada, su mente le decía algo, pero ella se negaba a escucharla. Coloco sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de su amiga y luego los llevo a la altura de su pecho.

Kagura: De… ¡Dead Master! ¡Noooooo!

Fue el grito más desgarrador que solo una persona y un pokemon pudieron escuchar a la lejanía. Él apretó sus puños con frustración mientras su compañero le colocaba sus dedos circulares sobre su hombro para consolarlo. La chica no paraba de llorar; ellos se retiraron.

Cuando Kagura volvió a tomar un ritmo más calmado de su respiración y su llanto disminuía, miro como el robot aquel estaba completamente destruido. Miro a sus alrededores pero no había nadie más, de pronto sintió algo detrás de ella, se giró lo más rápido que pudo, era su mochila "¿Cuándo había llegado ahí?" la miro con intriga, se veía un poco más… llena.

Kagura: -Se secó las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban en el rostro y abrió la mochila- No puede ser –dijo incrédula-, entonces ¿por esto te comportabas así?

Las lágrimas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia, pero esta vez eran de alegría. Dentro de la mochila había un pokehuevo. Nada más que de Dead Master, de eso estaba segura, tenía los rasgos de su ahora difunta amiga.

Kagura: Aquella vez en el bosque –abrazo al huevo con ternura-… traviesa, tu comportamiento de chica adolescente –sonrió para sí misma-. Lo amare como te amé a ti, y como amo a mi madre. Te prometo que será mejor que tú en las batallas, seremos los mejores amigos o amigas, jeje… muchas gracias por todo Dead Master, nunca te olvidare.

-Kagura llego al día siguiente al estadio donde se celebraría el campeonato pokemon, lucharía con todo su coraje y entusiasmo. No solo por ella, si no por sus demás amigos, por su nuevo "bebé" y por Dead Master. Darían todo de sí, para ser la mejor… ¡entrenadora pokemon!-.

FIN

Autor: Arturo Chávez López. Con cariño para Ícela


End file.
